This invention relates to parachute harness construction, and more particularly to the manner of mounting the manual ripcord handle assembly on the riser straps to avoid premature manual-mode operation of the parachute after man/seat separation.
It has been the long established practice in personnel-type parachute construction to secure, i.e. by sewing, the manual ripcord handle retainer plate directly to the parachute harness riser strap. Such a construction is clearly illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,885.
During high speed ejection and after man/seat separation, airloads caused by wind conditions, which may amount up to 1,000 pounds of force, act on the parachute container and the riser straps, especially if the straps have been loosened by the wearer to provide more maneuverability and comfort while in the cockpit. These forces can elongate the riser straps as much as 2 to 3 inches. Where the ripcord and its handle are fixed to the riser straps, as shown in the above patented construction, such elongation can cause a sufficient tension on the ripcord to prematurely open the parachute canopy, and circumvent the automatic mode of parachute opening. Premature opening can cause possible destruction of the parachute and/or injury to the parachutist.
The present invention is designed to prevent such unintentional and premature parachute deployments.